A Cloud's Silver Lining
by ColorlessScythe
Summary: AU. It started with a series of encounter with some people Shiro never met before. But who knew that they would get involved in the Kings crisis along with him when someone who looked like Shiro killed one of HOMURA's members. OC Fanfiction.
Disclaimer: I do not own K. Just the OCs

 **I thought it would cool if there were more people to be Shiro's clansmen. I'm not sure if I'm any good at writing stories, this is the first story I published in a long time. Please review and tell me how it is.**

Chapter 1: Encounter

It was cold, early that morning, as they rode a yellow bus across a long bridge. Six teens, patiently waiting for the bus to stop at its destination. Three of them sitting close to each other on the right side of the bus, two in the left front seats and one sitting alone in the back left seat. Their destination soon came into view from the bus windows, Ashinaka High School, the school located on an island in their home town Shizume City.

The bus entered the campus and stopped having reached its destination. One by one, the six kids stepped off the bus and looked out at the new school that they had all transferred to. They saw this as an opportunity for a new start in a new place, but little did they know that the future had more in store for them…

…starting with their encounter of a certain white haired boy.

* * *

It was cold outside today.

And no wonder, it was December, and that meant the school festival was coming up soon. But as usual, a certain boy was trying to skip out from working. His trademark white hair was blowing in the air as he ran to find a good place to have lunch. Isana Yashiro, but called Shiro by his friends, always forgets his lunch at home, but his friends were all happy to give him some of theirs. He carried a red parasol around, which he was never seen without. A jiggling sound could be heard as he ran, it was coming from a light pink furred kitten that was sitting on his shoulder, which was named Neko.

They would always meet up for lunch and they would usually meet up on the school roof. But today, as he was headed up there, he saw some students from the student council. Really wanting to eat his lunch and not wanting to do an errand for the council, he went to look for another place to eat.

As he ran, he didn't see someone else running up behind him. He felt someone swaying to his right almost knocking him down. Shiro stumbled a bit, spilling some of the meat in his lunch. Neko jumped off his shoulder, hissing at the stranger.

"Oh, Sorry."

Shiro looked up to see a boy with short blond hair. He was about the same age as Shiro and wore the Askinaka school male uniform.

"I'm really sorry about that, I was in a hurry and I didn't see you," the boy explained trying his best to apologize. "Now it looks like your lunch is ruined." The looked down at the food the fell from Shiro's lunchbox.

"No, it's OK. Don't worry about it," Shiro said walking up to the boy. "I got plenty more."

"Hey, can you help me out?" the blonde asked franticly. "I'm looking for the lecture hall, but I got lost. Please. I have a really important appointment."

Getting a better look at the boy, Shiro did not recognize him. Was the boy new to the campus?

"It's not hard to find, it's in that building," Shiro said pointing to the left side of the main school building.

"Oh, thank you very much." And the boy quickly ran off. "And sorry about your food! I'll definitely repay you!"

Neko jumped back on to Shiro's shoulder, as he watched the boy disappear into the building. "I wonder who that was."

* * *

Shiro continued running around, lunchbox in hand. "Man, I have to hurry and find place to eat before lunch ends." He then saw ahead a large tree he could sit under and thought it would make a great place to have lunch. Both he and Neko were both getting really hungry.

As Shiro was about to open his parasol and sit down, he heard a soft voice.

"Such mysterious aura you have."

"AH!" Shiro jumped back up in surprise and looked to his left to see a girl sitting under another tree next to him. The first thing that he noticed was her light cerulean long wavy hair and had a book in her hands, she wore the female school uniform.

"U-Um, excuse me?" Shiro asked, wondering what the girl meant.

"Is want the character in my book said," the girl replied.

Shiro realized that she was just reading something from her book aloud. She wasn't referring to him at all.

Shiro smiled awkwardly due to his embarrassment. "I- I see."

"You should also see what is not in front of you," the girl said looking back at her book.

"Does the character say that in your book too?" Shiro asked smiling.

"No, I mean you should look out for the one you can't see … who wants your food."

"Huh?" Shiro's eyes widened in confusion.

Suddenly he heard a violent meowing sound from Neko and soon saw there was a line with a hook hovering closely over his lunchbox.

"Hey!" Shiro shouted moving his lunchbox out from under the hook. He quickly looked up to see another girl, also wearing the school uniform, sitting in the tree branches above him. Other than the line she was holding to snag his lunch, Shiro saw that this girl has shoulder length purple hair tied on a pony tail.

Pouting, the girl reeled in her line and jumped down from the tree. She stood over her cerulean haired friend, hands on her hips. "You totally gave me away. Why'd you do that?"

"It's your fault for trying to steal someone's lunch." Her friend replied not looking up from her book.

"Hmph." The purple haired girl turned towards Shiro and glanced at him.

Shiro flinched a bit at the sudden stare.

With arms crossed and eyes closed, "Well, since I can't get it the sneaky way," as the girl said this, Shiro thought that she was going to politely ask him for some food. But…

…instead she just took a few meatballs from his lunchbox right in front of him.

Shiro froze in surprise, while on his shoulder, Neko was hissing at the girl who just took Shiro's food.

"Hey!" Shiro shouted.

"Thanks for the food," the girl said eating the meatball.

The sound of a book closing is heard as the cerulean haired girl stood up. "We should get going now, we're going to be late," she informed her mischievous friend in a monotone voice.

"Okay." Her friend said energetically.

Shiro tried to call out to them for his lunch that was eaten. "Ah, wait!" But they were already gone.

* * *

Shiro looked down at what remained of his lunch and sighed in disappointment. He couldn't help but wonder who those students were, he didn't recognize them.

"Woah! Watch out!"

Shiro suddenly felt himself being knocked down. Neko landed on the ground behind him. He looked up to see someone his age and what caught his attention was the boy's reddish orange hair.

"Oi, watch where you're going," the red head casually said as he dusted off his school uniform. "And before you say anything, you're the one who bumped into me."

Realizing that was true since he was one with his head in the clouds at the time. "Ah, I'm sorry." Shiro quickly stood back up picking up his parasol, only to be met with the description of a ridiculous wolf face. He stumbled back startled, Neko hissed in fright. After calming down a bit, he saw that it was just a mask.

The strange boy chuckled in amusement as he removed his mask. "You're funny."

As Neko jumped back onto his shoulder, Shiro got a better look at the boy and saw that it was someone he did not know. Yet another strange encounter, what was going on? This boy was not wearing a uniform, instead he was wearing a blue V-neck shirt with a dark red jacket and blue jeans with black shoes.

Suddenly, Shiro heard another voice call out. "Oi! There you are!"

Shiro saw two more people coming, who, again, he did not recognize. There was boy that was slightly shorter than him with short black hair, wearing the school uniform, but he had a brown coat with a fur lined hood over his uniform. There was also a white sword bag slung over his shoulder. The other boy was shorter than one he was with, had light brown messy hair, but he was not wearing a school uniform. Instead, he was wearing an overcoat and seemed to be very timid.

"Uh oh," the red headed teen quickly hid behind Shiro trying to make a quick escape, but was caught by his friend in the brown coat.

"Oi, where do you think you're going?!" his friend said. "Because of you, we're missing our orientation."

 _Orientation?_

The red head turned with a smile and replied, "Don't wanna go."

Shiro watched as they interacted. It seemed that the red head was enjoying his little argument as there was a smile on his face. However, his friend did seem angry, he didn't express any anger in his voice or face, seeming a bit apathetic.

Shiro also noticed something else about one of them, the one in the fur-lined hooded coat. There were some distinct details that made the boy more different than other people would think.

"Um"

Shiro turned towards the small voice and saw that it was the timid boy. "Um, your food."

Shiro looked down and saw that the rest of his lunch had fallen to the ground, Neko had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, sorry about that. This time it was my fault," the red head suddenly said with his friend next to him.

 _Weren't they arguing just a second ago?_

Shiro looked up at the trio. "Just who are you guys? I've never seen you here before?"

"Oh, we're …"

Suddenly someone called out to them. "There you kids are!"

A woman with long lavender hair is seen running up to them. Now this was someone that Shiro recognized. It was the new teacher that recently came to Ashinaka High School, Shizuku Fuyuka. She was wearing a blue shirt with a grey suit coat and pants with black boots, and she had a purple scarf loosely around her neck. Shiro could see that she had a distressed and worried look on her face.

"You all need to come with me right now," she said in a frantic voice and pushed all four of them in the direction of the main building.

"W-Wait!" Shiro tried stop Fuyuka Sensei, but he got dragged along anyway.

* * *

"I found them," Shizuku said as she pushed the four of them into the student council room.

"Thank you, Fuyuka Sensei."

Shiro looked up to see the student council president, Chiho Hyuga. He always recognized her with her bright red framed glasses and long black hair. Her assistant, Sakura Asama, was there as well. She always had her brown hair braided on the right side of her head tied in pink ribbons.

"Though, that student there is not one of the transfer students," Chiho said pointing to Shiro.

"Ah, is that so?"Fuyuka Sensei said in surprise. "Sorry, I was in a hurry."

"Oi, calm down. You're still new here." Someone next to her said

Shiro turned to see someone in a doctor's coat. It was Hiroki Shibuya, the school doctor. Shiro could see that under the doctor's coat, Shibuya Sensei was wearing a black shirt with black jeans and shoes.

Chiho sighed. "Well, either way, you two brought everyone here."

As Shiro stood up he saw that there are more people in the room and he recognized them from today. It was all those students that he had bumped into during his lunch break.

Chiho slammed her hand down on the desk making a loud sound, catching everyone's attention. "Other than the white hair," she said meaning Shiro and faced the other six student. "You six are new students that are coming to Ashinaka High School."

 _So they are new students._

"Yoichi Hyouya, Hisano Tsuru, Sayuri Hoshimi, Kagerou Ishiyama, Seiya Tachibana, and Natsume Kotake. You are the all in the special enrollment program and whether you are a new student or transfer, you should know the process of enrolling here, so …" Chiho paused a bit before giving them a stern glare. "…WHY DID YOU ALL SKIP ORIENTATION?!"

Shiro recognized Yoichi to be the boy who nearly ran into him and asked for directions. Hisano and Sayuri were the girl he met after, where Sayuri tried to steal his lunch and Hisano warned him about it. And last were Kagerou, Seiya, and Natsume, whom he was dragged here with. Kagerou was the one who scared him with the wolf mask and Seiya was the one scolding him for skipping orientation. Natsume was the timid one who came with Seiya.

Chiho's loud outburst effected nearly everyone in the room, including Neko. Though Kagerou, Seiya, Hisano, and Sayuri barely flinched.

"Orientation is a crucial part to enrolling here, if you don't attend, you can't become a student here," Chiho replied.

"But Chiho," Sakura said trying to reason with the president. "The program only had six student coming here and this is all of them, we can't kick them all out."

Everyone was really conflicted with what to do. There was no way they could gather all the people needed to do another orientation with the festival coming up.

Shiro felt that he had to do something. "Um, hey Chiho."

Chiho and Sakura looked up at Shiro. "What is it, Shiro?"

"These guys need to know about the school and what they need to do to graduate, right? And we can't schedule another orientation now with everyone busy with preparation for the school festival," Shiro said.

"Hurry up and get to the point," Chiho demanded

"The tour is an important part of the orientation, and I'm not doing anything. I can give them the tour," Shiro said.

"Eh? You're offering to help? Usually, you try to slack off work and take a nap somewhere," Chiho chuckled as he put his hand his head in embarrassment.

"Um," this time it was Shizuku who spoke up. "Since I'm new here, I don't have any official duties now. I can give them a lecture on the school rules and everything."

Hiroki sighed. "I'm not doing anything at the moment either, so I might as well help out too."

Chiho paused a bit thinking it over. "Alright then. We'll take care finishing the enrollment papers," Chiho said. "But you two need to make sure they finish the orientation materials. Got it?"

Shiro and Shizuku nodded.

* * *

After leaving the student council room, all six of the students followed Shiro for the tour around campus. Kagerou, Seiya, and Natsume followed closely behind Shiro with Natsume holding onto Seiya's arm as he walked. Hisano and Sayuri were behind them followed by Yoichi.

Kagerou stretched his arms out as he followed Shiro with the other students. "Ah, we're finally out of that stuffy room."

"Don't be so carefree, Kagerou,"Seiya said. "We could be relaxing at our own dorm rooms if you didn't make us miss the orientation."

Yoichi felt that the two might end up fighting due to the ordeal they barely avoided. "But everything work out fine in the end."

Sayuri let an amused chuckle. "But what are the chances that everyone missed the orientation."

"Almost impossible," Hisano said in a low voice."

"The same can also be said on meeting the same person in the same day," Kagerou said looking at Shiro.

"Um, you're Shiro, right?" Natsume asked as he poked his head out from behind Seiya. "Thank you for helping us back there."

"It's no problem," Shiro said as he smiled at the group.

All of them remembered Shiro from all their encounters with him. They were grateful that he helped them out despite the trouble they caused him.

Kagerou smiled. "So tour guide, what place are we to go first?"

Shiro looked at them as he smiled. He felt that meeting these people were just the beginning.


End file.
